leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vayne/Background
Lore The world is not always as civilized as people might think. There are still those who would follow the blackest paths of magic and become corrupted by the darker powers that flow through Runeterra. Shauna Vayne knows this fact well. As a young privileged girl in the heart of Demacia's elite, her father tried to convince her of the constabulary's ever-vigilant eye. Young and naïve, she truly believed that her world was one of perfect safety... until one night, when a twisted witch took interest in her father. The malevolent woman overcame her father's conciliar guard, then tortured her family before murdering them. The young Shauna escaped only by hiding herself and then fleeing once the hag had departed, plagued by the screams of her loved ones as she ran. A burning hatred was born in her that day, one that could never be denied. Vayne was able to take care of herself using her father's money, and she began to train as soon as an instructor would have her as a student. By the time she was a fully grown woman, she had become a grim warrior. However, the fields of battle were not to be her home. Demacia needed a protector, one who hunted those lost to the darkness. Shauna used her family's contacts to become the first Night Hunter, and now her prowess is the stuff of legends. It is said that those who practice the black arts quake when they hear that the Night Hunter is on the prowl. Despite her crusade, Shauna has looked at the League of Legends in horror. There are champions who have clearly lost themselves to the blackest of magics, and who have been embraced within the League even though they should be put down for the safety of all. The time has come for the Night Hunter to execute her secret mission – to purge the League of Legends. "Not all shadows are to be feared. At least, if Vayne has her way." Quotes Upon selection * ;Attacking *''"I release them from their pain."'' *''"I bring swift death."'' *''"They will be purified."'' *''"Cleansing blood with silver."'' *''"I pass judgement."'' ;Movement *''"On wings of night."'' *''"The shadows are to be feared."'' *''"The dark should fear me."'' *''"I hear the innocent cry out."'' *''"I smell black magics."'' *''"In the dark all is laid bare."'' *''"Evil lurks around every corner."'' *''"Beware!"'' ;Upon learning *''"Silver of the moon."'' *''"The purifying element."'' *''"Purged with silver."'' Upon activating *''"Time for reckoning."'' *''"The die is cast..."'' *''"Impure fools."'' ;Taunt *''"Hitting me is like boxing with shadows."'' ;Joke *''"Joke? What do you mean?"'' *''"I have no time for nonsense."'' Development *''Vayne was designed by Volty. Vindicator Vayne.jpg|Vindicator Vayne concept Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby on May 3rd, 2011 Champion Sneak Peek: Vayne, the Night Hunter at LeagueofLegends.com. If there’s anything that League of Legends has taught us, it’s that not all champions fight with swords and shields on epic battlefields alongside vast armies. There are those who are capricious elemental forces, others who are powerful and scheming mages, a few who are full-fledged monsters, and still some who dart and weave through dark city streets, silent vigilantes on a quest to rid the world of vile villains. And while we’re on the subject of the shadowy, silent types, if you find yourself drawn to dark, dexterous figures who walk the fine line between good and evil, you’ll love Vayne, the Night Hunter. Just don’t sneak up on her in a hurry to make an introduction! I hear that these types can be jumpy! Vayne Tumbles into Valentine’s Day Summoners! Valentine’s Day is here, and Cupid’s not the only bow-wielding cutie bound to be tugging at your heart strings this February! This holiday we’re rolling out a brand new skin for your favorite Night Hunter that’s sure to be love at first sight. Feast your eyes on Heartseeker Vayne! Patch history : movement speed reduced to 30 from 40. * : bonus damage reduced to 30/35/40/45/50% from 40/45/50/55/60%. * : 's stealth duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5. 'V1.0.0.130:' * Fixed a couple small bugs introduced to with patch. 'November 17, 2011 Hotfix:' * Fixed a bug where did not proc . 'V1.0.0.122:' * Fixed a bug where would go through Blind effects. 'V1.0.0.120:' * true damage will no longer be blocked by spell shields.This only affects spell shields ( , and ), not absorption shields * : bonus damage reduced to 40/45/50/55/60% from 55/60/65/70/75%. * : base damage reduced to 45/80/115/150/185 from 50/90/130/170/210. * : ** Movement speed bonus is now tripled instead of quadrupled. ** Attack damage bonus reduced to 25/40/55 from 35/55/75. 'V1.0.0.119:' * splash art was adjusted. 'V1.0.0.118b:' * Stats: ** Range decreased to 550 from 555. ** Movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. * : mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * : base damage reduced to 20/30/40/50/60 from 30/40/50/60/70. * : base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 60/100/140/180/220. 'May 10, 2011 Hotfix:' * Fixed a bug where sometimes caused infinite loops. 'V1.0.0.118:''' Added. (Original Stats) * : Vayne tumbles, maneuvering to carefully place her next shot. She rolls toward the cursor and her next attack deals bonus damage. * : Vayne tips her bolts with a rare metal, toxic to evil things. The third consecutive attack or ability against the same target deals a percentage of the target's maximum Health as bonus true damage. (Max damage vs. Monsters is capped) * : Vayne draws a heavy crossbow from her back, and fires a huge bolt at her target, dealing damage and knocking them back. If they collide with terrain, they are impaled, dealing bonus damage and stunning them. * (Ultimate): Readying herself for an epic confrontation, Vayne gains increased Attack Damage, stealth during Tumble, and quadruple the bonus Movement Speed from Night Hunter. * (Innate): Vayne ruthlessly hunts evil-doers. She gains bonus Movement Speed when moving toward nearby enemy champions. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds